Welcome Back
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: One shot request from IAmPrincessHenderson :D


**SPECIAL ONE SHOT REQEUST FROM IAmPrincessHenderson SO THIS FOR HER HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D**

**REMEMBER I DONT OWN ANYTHING THAT LOOKS FAMILIAR #LOGAN# AND THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT**

* * *

"Mom Nathan stole my favorite shirt!"

"Did not Mason is lying!"

The two boys start to to back and forth. I try to not snap but at this rate, I'm definatly losing my patience.

"Mom I need to know how to file these papers, before I go to work tomorrow." my oldest girl Rebecca said walking into the living room.

Then I heard a rukus coming from upstairs. My other two girls fighting about God knows what. A few seconds later Kendra and Andrea come crashing down the stairs as they continue their screaming match. They're proberly fighting over some guy again like they did last week.

I'm sitting in front of the TV, with my elbow resting on the arm of the couch. I had a dull look as I flipped through the channels, trying to tune out the kids but sadly it wasn't working.

I could feel the pure annoyance creeping up with every passing second. They all started to crowd around me.

Just ten more seconds of this I think I'm going to lose it.

More screaming and yelling.

That's it.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! God forrbid I can get any quite around here." I shout over the kids.

It fell quite, just the way I liked it. "Mason just give your brother back his shirt. Rebecca, if you give me a minute I'll show how to file the papers. Kendra and Andrea I'm sure the boy you're fighting over this time doesn't like either of you more than the other." I state d without even looking up from the TV screen.

Silence.

"Sorry mom." Rebecca started. "We didn't mean to make you upset. Or bring any extra stress you."

"It's fine. Just please keep it down. I don't care if you guys fight just be quite about it." I said rubbing my forehead.

The Andrea stepped closer to me and placed a hand on my large belly. "Did we upset the baby?" she asked.

I gave a small smile. "No, no you didn't."

Andrea smiled at that, she continued to rub my oversized stomach.

"Oh semi speaking of which," Kendra piped. "Daddy sent me a text saying that he's almost home!"

This caught my interest. "He texted you?"

The girl nodded. "Mhmm. Almost an hour ago actually. So this means he should be home really soon."

"The sooner your father comes home the better. I need an extra set of hands with you kids." I said standing up to go into the kitchen . "Rebecca come help with dinner." I said to Rebecca as I passed by her.

**#THIRTY MINUTES LATER#**

I stepped back from the table to admire my work. "Perfect." Everything was the way I wanted it to be.  
Rebecca and Kendra were just about done with setting the table.

I had the twins arrange a desert display, out of cupcakes and cookies, while Andrea helped me put the food on the table.

"It's a dinner fit for a king." Mason stated happily.

"Yeah, it looks nice doesn't it? Good job everyone. Now go wash up, we'll eat in five minutes."

The kids trample each other to go and wash their hands. I was about to join them when I heard the front door unlock.

We all stop what we were doing. To listen to make sure that the sounds were real. And sure enough they were.

"Where is everybody?" I heard a soft voice ask.

The foot steps come closer.

"Oh." he chuckles. "There you guys are."

"DAD!" The kids cry, the run over to him.

I just stand there, still in shock with a hand over my mouth.

"I missed you guys so much. Were you good for your mom?" he asks looking over to me.

"Yeah." they chorused.

"Good, very good." he stands up and walks over to me.

"Hey pretty lady."

"Hi, Logan." was my meek reply.

"How are you doing?" he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Oh you know. Waddling around the house because I'm so big."

"You waddle is cute. You look like a penguin, Anthi." Logan smiles.

"Of course you'd say that, you're my husband. You are legally obligated to say nice things to me." I poke his cheek.

"And I'll be saying nice things later." he whispers. "But right now, I am starving." Logan let's go of me and slips in chair at the table.

"Dad, you should sit next to me." Nathan says bouncing in his seat.

"No he should sit next to me, because I'm his favorite." Mason responded.

"He likes me more."

"Does not."

"Does so."

"How about dad sits in between you both so you won't kill each other." Logan offers in third person.

The twins stop arguing and nod. They silently sit on either side of their dad. "See isn't that better?" Logan asks ruffling their heads at which they giggle at.

"Daddy, tell us how oversea school was." Andrea piped.

"Well, going abroad was cool. I got to do so many different things while I went to school. It was so much fun and I made so many friends."

"Were the sights good?" Kendra asked.

"The most beautiful sights I have ever seen."

"You did bring us something back right?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course I did." Logan nodded. "But you can't get them until you eat all of you dinner."

Needless to say all of the kids' plates were empty. We followed Logan into the living room.

"Alright. First prize goes to Rebecca." Logan said handing Rebecca a thick paper book called "The Wading Stone".

She squealed with excitement, practically jumping up and down. "Oh thank you thank you dad. I love it."

"Next up is Andrea." Logan took out a hand made wooden doll.

"She's so pretty thank you daddy."

"Followed by the twins." Logan pulled out two matching baseball caps. One said leader and the other said follower.

Mason frowned at them and Nathan was smiling at the hats. Mason seemed the most upset though.

"I am not a follower."

"Oh yes you are." the rest of us said.

Mason took the hat anyways where as Nathan slapped his on with such pride. "Thanks dad."

"Then comes Kendra." he pulled out a red and gold heart necklace that had the letter 'K' in the middle in silver.

"This is beautiful. Thanks." Kendra said putting it on.

"What about me?" I chuckled.

"You'll get yours when we go upstairs." Logan whispered. "Now everyone it's time to get ready for bed. Lights out at nine." with that everyone shuffled along upstairs.

After the kids were gone, Logan helped me get off the couch and upstairs to our room. He lead me to the bed with one simple command.

"Take your shirt off." then he disappeared into the closet.

I was a little confused but I did so anyways. Logan came back a few minutes later, holding a bottle in his hand.

He crawled on the bed behind me. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I felt the coldness of the lotion on my back.

He was giving me a massage."How's this baby?"

"Perfect."

"...I'm sorry I was gone longer than I was supposed too."

"It's fine. I know your didn't mean too. At least your here now right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, I know how much you missed me." his fingers dance across my back.

"I did actually. It's hard trying to keep up with five kids and one on the way. I need the extra set of hands."

"Well I have good news for you. I'm back so I can help with the kids," he rubs my stomach, "And then some." he moves my head to meet his so could kiss me.

"You better be here to help, they're your kids too."

Logan chuckles as he continues to rub my back and stomach. I sigh and relax into his touch.

It was starting to get late, and I was tired and Logan knew it too. Too lazy to change into my gigantic sleep shirt, I just kicked off my pants and slept in my underwear. Logan got up to take off his clothes too and put aside the massage lotion. He joined me then after in our bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I'm glad you're back, Logan." I whispered before letting out a yawn and closing my eyes.

"I'm glad I'm back too, baby. I love you." were the last words I heard before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**THE END :D SO THATS THAT OH AND INCASE YOU GUYS WERE WONDERING LOGAN WENT TO SCHOOL ABROAD AND CAME BACK HOME FOR THE BREAK**

**NEON**

**8**

**GREEN**

**OUT!**

Sent from my iPod


End file.
